I Love You, 'Kay?
by Ruko-Sempai
Summary: Can Cloud find and protect the one girl he loves, all while fighting for his goal as SOLDIER? Or will her missing memories consume tham all? Cloud x Oc


_**Disclaimer of The Day: I do not own any Final Fantasy Vll characters, that honor goes to Square Enix. I do, however, own Dia Juno (aka: D.J) and the plot line.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Shooting Star!

_~A Shooting Star!~_

* * *

Cloud would never forget the first time he saw it.

It was so short, just lasting a few seconds as it shot across the sky. It was short, but it was beautiful; a single streak of light against the dark blue night sky.

A loud crash was heard seconds later, behind his house. Cloud raced down the stairs as his mother ran out the back door. She was back inside just moments later, a large bundle in her arms. "Cloud, go and get the first aid kit!" She said urgently, "Come up to the guest room, hurry!" Cloud nodded and did what he was told. He hadn't been able to see what the bundle was, but whatever it had been, it was problably hurt badly. With the first aid kit in hand, Cloud hurried up the stairs to the guest room, which was right across from his. He knocked, and yelped when the door opened and his mother suddenly pulled him into the room.

* * *

Both Cloud and his mother stared in amazement at the event that was taking place in their kitchen. The bundle had turned out to be a girl, a year or so younger than Cloud, who called herself D.J. The dirty blonde's hair fell in messy curls to her waist. Long bangs framed a heart shaped face, big, glowing blue-green eyes the color of pure Mako. She had bandanges wrapped around her forehead and arms, as well as her legs. There were a few scratches on her cheeks, just below her eyes. It took everything in Cloud not to blush in front of her. What surprised them, though, was the fact that she was putting away more food than the both of them. Cloud sat next to his mother, watching the girl carefully. The first thing she had said when she woke up was, "Do you have any food?" She must've not eaten for a while now, to be this hungry. His mother thought the same thing, because she said, "Sweetie, when the last time you ate something?" D.J tilted her head childishly, thinking. "Hmm, D.J ate lunch yesterday, but then she got lost and missed dinner." D.J said. She smiled and continued, "Does Miss have any more melon bread?" Cloud's mother blinked, but nodded and stood up to get the other loaf. Cloud looked at the girl, intrigued by her glowing eyes. "Where do you live, D.J? Your parents must be worried." D.J grinned. "D.J lives in a _big _building with all her brothers!" She said, using her hands to emphasize how big the building was, "There's a lot of people there too, in the day. Lost of people! But at night, it's just D.J, her brothers, and the other overnight staff."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Four, but they're always so busy, so Big Bro takes care of D.J during the day when she's not working."

"Working? What do you do?" Cloud felt as if he was invading her privacy, but he was curious. She was so strange, he couldn't help it. D.J didn't seem to mind, though. "D.J does all sorts of stuff! Sometimes she has to go to different places, but other times she has to stay home and help Big Bro with his work."

"My, my, you two are getting along well." Cloud's mother said, walking in with a plate of melon bread. "Yummy!" D.J exclaimed. As soon as it was place in front of her, D.J started muching happily on the bread. Cloud chuckled and shook his head. _She's so childish, _He thought. Then he glanced at her bright eyes, _I hope that's not ShinRa's doing. She's too innocent. _Cloud had heard of experiments that Professor Hojo, ShinRa's leading scientist, preformed. D.J's head snapped up. "What time is it?" She asked. Cloud looked at the clock on the wall, "It's a little bit past ten, why?" D.J suddenly stood up, "Oh no! D.J was suppose to be back before eight! Oh, Big Bro's problably freaking out by now!" D.J ate the last bit of melon bread before turning to Cloud and his mother. "Thank you very much for the food! D.J feels better already, but she has to leave!" Cloud's mother frowned as she stood up. "But, dear, you're still hurt! You should stay and rest; I'll call your older brother and tell him. He can come pick you up in the morning." D.J thought a moment before shrugging. "Okay. D.J will call Big Bro and tell him."

A little bit later, Cloud showed D.J to the guest room. D.J turned to him and smiled, "Thank you very much, Cloud!" Cloud scratched the back of his neck, feeling his face get red. He was more comfortable when his mom was in the same room, but now that she had gone to bed, he felt embarrassed. "N-no problem." Cloud stuttered. D.J smiled again before turning and walking into the guest room.

Cloud stood outside the door for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He hadn't noticed just how bright D.J's eyes really were untill they were in the dim hallway. Her eyes practically glowed, barely lighting the rest of her features, even in the dark. After making sure his breathing was back to normal, Cloud turned to his bedroom door, but stopped when he heard the creak of a window opening. It sounded like it was coming from the guest room. Cloud opened the door and saw D.J sitting on the window sill, about to jump. _This is the second floor! _Cloud ran forward. "D.J, wait!" D.J looked back at him, "Hi, Cloud!"

"What are you doing?! You'll get even more hurt than you already are!"

"D.J can't stay here. If she does, They'll come after her."

Cloud took a few steps forward. He was just two feet from her; if she jumped, he could catch her, "'They'?" D.J nodded, "They. They put green stuff in D.J." Her voice shook slightly, but she smiled. "And, if she goes back right now, they won't come and hurt Cloud and Cloud's mama." This made Cloud stiffen. Green stuff? That had to be ShinRa. Cloud was glad he forgot to tell D.J he was an Infantry man at ShinRa. D.J leaned forward, and Cloud moved forward to stop her. Suddenly, stark white feathered wings, about the size of D.J's forearm, unfolded from her back. Before Cloud to say anything, D.J leaped out of the window. Cloud raced to the window, looking down at the ground, but saw nothing. Nothing but a small white feather floating to the ground.

* * *

Cloud sighed as he walked down the hall to the baracks. Yesterday had been his last day on holiday vacation, and now it was back to work.

No matter what he did, Cloud couldn't get D.J out of his head. All he could think about was where she come from and how she was able to jump out of the window but not hit the ground. He thought about this all morning until he walked into the Training Room. Today was the day that the Infantry men were going to be tested to determine if they could get into SOLDIER. This was Cloud's only chance until next year to pass the test, and he couldn't afford to fail.

Cloud stood in a strait line with the other teens who were hoping to get into SOLDIER. Silence fell over everyone as the doors to the Training Room opened and SOLDIER First Class Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis walked in. All the Infantry men snapped to attention. The doors opened and two more people walked in, speaking in hushed voices. The taller of the two, a Second Class SOLDIER that Cloud reconized as Zack Fair, seemed to be scolding the shorter one, who's face made Cloud's eyes widen in shock.

_D-D.J?_

As if sensing his thought, D.J turned and looked at him. She looked nothing like the innocent little girl last night. D.J was taller and more skinny. Cloud glanced behind her, but saw no wings. _I must've imagined it,_ He thought. The bandages on her forehead and arms were gone, as were the scratches that were on her face. Her hair fell in neat curls to her waist, and instead of the white nighgown she wore last night, she wore a tight black sleeveless turtle neck with the zipper in the front pulled down to her bust (which most of the Infantry Men were staring at), dark skinny jeans, and knee high dark brown boots. She didn't wear shoulder pads, but Cloud still reconized the uniform as that of a First Class SOLDIER, only altered slightly. _First Class? But, how?_

D.J must've seen him, because her eyes lit up and she started waving wildly. Cloud cleared his throat as the other Infantry men turned to him.

"Hey, you _know _her?" One asked. Cloud looked down at the floor, trying not to blush, "S-sort of..." Sephiroth's deep voice cut everyone off. "As of today, there will be a new instructor," He turned and gestured to D.J, who stepped up next to him, "This young lady is Dia Juno, but you'll refer to her as Commander Juno, is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone replied.

"Also, if any of you decide to harass her in any way or form, we'll find you." Genesis added. "You'll deal with us."

Angeal nodded, "Severe punishment will be given to anyone who disrespects her, including removement from the program and banishment from the company."

"Yeah, what Genesis said!" Zack said, wrapping his arm around D.J's shoulder, "You'll get your ass kicked big time, by all of us!"

Sephiroth gave Zack a look as he continued, "If, in any case, one of you _do_ act out of conduct..." He turned to D.J and nodded. D.J suddenly grabbed Zack's arm, twisted it away from her, pinned it behind his back, and punched him. Zack backed up, but was sent to the ground by a roundhouse kick from the female SOLDIER. "...That is how D.J handles sexual harassment. You'll face much worse from us." Sephiroth finished, watching as every Infantry man's jaw dropped in shock. D.J bent down to help Zack up, "Oh, D.J is sorry, Big Bro! She didn't mean to hurt Big Bro so bad!" Zack stood up and rubbed his arm. "Nah, it's okay, Dee. It didn't hurt that bad."

_Big Bro?_ Cloud thought, _So, that's what she ment by brothers; she was talking about the First Class. Zack is her 'Big Bro'. She must live here in the building with them. And her being First Class was what she ment by 'work'. That would also explain her eyes._

D.J turned to the Infantry men, smiling sweetly. "Hi, I'm D.J! Today Infantry boys will be tested for SOLDIER, so work hard, okay?"

As the tests began, Cloud could tell that all the others were trying to impress D.J, who was sitting to the side of the room with two of the four SOLDIERs on each side of her. Well, he had no room to talk, because he was working just a _bit _harder than he planned.

* * *

Zack watched as all the Infantry men tried their best to catch D.J's attention. Looking down at D.J, who was sitting on the floor, he could tell that she hadn't noticed that all the teens in front of them were working harder than they normally did. Apperently, Sephiroth did, because he sighed, "If only they worked this hard _without_ her in here. We'd have a new batch of SOLDIERs every year."

Genesis glanced up from his Loveless book, "They're all infaturated with her. We'll have to keep a keen eye on their behavior." Angeal sighed and leaned against the wall. "It's normal for them. D.J isn't a little girl anymore; she grown into a beautiful young lady." D.J looked up at him. "Aww, thank you, Angeal! D.J feels happy now!"

Zack smiled. He didn't know what added to D.J; her eyes or her childish behavior. Many people thought her eyes, which were a brighter, more pure Mako color than normal due to her female genes, were what made her other features all fall into place; making her look like an angel. Others said that it was her child-like personality, which was such a contrast to her mature body and mind, that gave people the urge to protect her. In Zack's opinion, it all just made it that much easier to fall for her.

Now, all there was to do was see who would fall first.

* * *

_**Hello! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please don't hesitate to leave a review; they always inspire me. :)**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Ruko**_


End file.
